marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vertebrae
Virgil Ruiz Vertebrae Member of The Thunderbolts (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) Personality Personality Virgil is very headstrong, proud and stubborn. He is used to getting things that he wants, even if it means taking them by force. He is flirty and is exceedingly charismatic. He answers to no one but himself and possesses a great disdain for authority. |- | Other |- | |} History History Virgil was born and raised in Manhattan, . He was always used to being the center of attention,a joker and an entertainer,specifically in dance.That is, until he discovered he was a mutant when he defended himself after he was jumped by bullies after leaving a dance expo. Soon after, he became the target of many anti-mutant lynch mobs in based in Manhattan. Getting angry for having his life threatened, Norm lost control of his powers, nearly killing the entire mob. The next day, a representatives from the X-Men and the Brotherhood came looking for him. Still weak from the day before, he still tried to fight. The two more experience mutants easily over-powered him, striking him down and proceeding to fight over who would take him. In the confusion,he managed to get up and escape.Feeling scorned. Virgil then finished his senior year of high school completely introverted, and began training himself in martial arts, which with his background in dance he quickly mastered, as well as stealth and rogue-like skills (Lockpicking, safe-cracking, wtc.), not quite sure what for,though he had a feeling he would soon need it.Soon after, after the events of the Cataclysm,He came home to find a meteor fragment in his apartment, and soon after, the symbiote attached to it bonded to him. After living with it for a few months, he developed a mutualistic relationship with it and after a year of criminal activity, joined the Thunderbolts,under the codename Vertabrae. Appearance Appearance Virgil is a 21 year old Venezuelan male. He is 6'2, 185lbs. He is muscular, with a slim build, similar to a dancer. He has dark brown, nearly black hair, and piercing grey eyes. Powers Powers *Vertebrae is a mutant with the ability to enhance the growth of his skeletal structure. He utilizes this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, and projectile spikes. He also possesses a healing factor and enhanced immune system, since every time a bone is ripped out a wound remains which closes itself soon after. He also possessed two hearts to compensate for his random bone growth. His bones seem to be much more durable than normal and is more agile and stronger than the average man in his age group and physical condition. *Symbiotes empower the natural abilities of a host to the point where they far exceed that of normal members of the hosts' species. These abilities include the following *Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, healing factor, and intelligence, enhances other natural attributes as well. *Genetic memory, recalling information from previous hosts *The ability to negate damage caused by terminal illnesses and permanent injuries, but not actually heal it. *Can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. *The symbiote also reacts to the thoughts and will of the host. *The ability to form fangs or simple bladed weapons out of their limbs. *The ability to form tendrils from their body *The ability to project the surface of the symbiote to attack at a distance *The ability to shape-shift, from mimicking clothing up to and including complete change of appearance, regardless to the host's actual stature and bodily dimensions as the symbiotes are living tesseracts. *The abiliy to produce toxins and venoms. *The symbiote also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. Weaknesses Weaknesses *The symbiote is depicted as requiring a certain chemical (most likely phenethylamine) to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in two sources: chocolate and human brain tissue. Thus, the host is forced to steal/buy large amounts of chocolate or become an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those he kills *Symbiotes were naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense heat - especially large fires.Already existing symbiotes can mutate and develop these resistances, yet can be harmed by incredible amounts of sonic waves and heat. Category:Characters Category:Thunderbolts Category:Symbiote Category:Leader Category:Villain